Second Chances
by BE-Mistress
Summary: Years later, Rikku and Gippal meet in the middle of Mi'hen Highroad. Oneshot, M.


**A/N: Please note the rating!**

* * *

She had been completely minding her own business. Seriously, she was. He was the last thing on her mind, and the last person she expected to run into in the middle of the night. In the middle of the road. And yet there he was, seemingly just as bewildered as she was, one hand holding a duffel bag, and the other untangling a pair of headphones from his ears. She swallowed hard, tightening her grip on the straps of her backpack as she stared back at him. Her mouth suddenly dry despite the hot, humid evening air surrounding them.

"Cid's... Kid?"

She broke into a small smile at the old nickname, casting her gaze downward before meeting his again. His full gaze. "Thought you were supposed to see better with two eyes, now... meanie."

She watched as his expression softened, and a familiar low rumble came from the back of his throat. He took a step towards her, reaching out to flick a braid of her hair. "Still picking fights with people older than you, Kid?" he replied.

She shrugged, pulling her hair back in place as she turned down to stare at her old, beaten boots. She wasn't sure how to respond; it'd been a while since they'd been in contact, literally. And bumping into him in the very spot where they once said their final goodbyes, well, wasn't that just ironic?

He adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he pointed his chin up to the half-moon in the sky. "What are you doing out here so late? Isn't it past your bedtime, Kid?"

"Isn't it past _yours,_ _Old Man_?" she couldn't help but bark back with a frown.

He let out a short sigh of amusement. Maybe he should have resisted the urge to add that last comment. Engaging in full-fledged joking banter after so many years probably wasn't too appropriate given how had they ended things. "Alright, alright..." he held up his hands in defense. A few seconds of silence passed between them, and he began to feel awkward.

She bit her lower lip, raising her finger to point behind him. "I was gonna head into the city."

He took a quick glance at her attire, a cropped yellow shirt and brown mini-skirt, which slightly frustrated him only because he could not tell where exactly she was headed and he didn't want to ask. It wasn't like he cared, really. It wasn't like he was obligated to care, anymore. Besides, there weren't that many venues available this time of night and he could probably take an educated guess at where she planned to be.

"That's cool. Have fun," he eventually responded, making a motion to leave. But then, a thought struck him, and he could see the next five years flash before him. This would be their last encounter, their last conversation, the last time he'd see her face before she disappeared out of his sight forever.

She watched as his right foot lifted slightly off the ground, and a quick panic immediately spread throughout her chest. _Was this really it? Was he gonna leave her just like that? _So many times, over so many years, she had imagined what their re-encounter would be like. She was supposed to be stepping off her super exclusive, super expensive hovercraft, with shiny new boots and long, flowing golden hair cascading down her back. She was supposed to walk past him nonchalantly, as if he weren't even in her peripheral vision. He was supposed to call out to her, waving his arms frantically and begging for her attention. And when he finally got it, they would have only a brief chat, because she was supposed to be busy and powerful and important, and he was supposed to be a nobody.

She wasn't supposed to be headed to Luca Square, alone.

Restlessness spread throughout her limbs and she could feel the question creeping up her throat as he started to walk. She could end it here. She could just nod back and perhaps give a small wave and let them both part their separate ways. She wouldn't have to see him again for who knows how long, and maybe at that point she'd have her super duper hovercraft to show off... But it seemed like her body had already made the decision for her when she found herself blurting out, "What about you? Where are you headed?"

There was a short pause before he pointed behind her at the inn. "Was gonna check in for the night."

"Oh," she simply spoke, intertwining her fingers together. A few seconds of silence passed between them, and she decided this was all she could take. "Alright, have a good night." She gave him a subtle nod and a half-hearted wave before walking past him, her eyes focused on the brightly lit city in the distance. And as much as she hated to admit that she wasn't anxiously waiting for him to call her back, for him to run up to her and apologize profusely and hold her close... she was. Her ears felt like they were straining with every step that she took, waiting for him to say something - anything really - that would keep her from leaving.

But all she got was a, "Yeah, you too."

* * *

The city lights were blinding against the backdrop of the dark Mi'hen highroad, and he wondered whereabouts in the mess of bright, neon colors Rikku was. The air was cooler now despite only a few hours having gone by, and he tried to remember if he saw her carry a sweater. He shook his head before he got any more sentimental. His beer was starting to taste flat, and he blamed Rin and his cheap inn bar. He'd only had a bottle, but it was adequate to distract him from their earlier encounter. Well, not really. But adequate enough to make his head not continuously question why he didn't run after her. Why he let her go again after finally finding her?

He leaned against the rail of the platform, his eyes scanning the urban scene below. Things were sharper now that he had his full vision back, and he was sure he'd be able to spot her if she appeared again. That is, if she chose to appear again. Maybe she met up with a new friend, or perhaps _boyfriend_. Lover. Stranger. Whatever.

He took one last swig before tossing the bottle into the trash, turning his feet around to head back into the inn. He had promised himself that after checking in he would just go down for a drink and a short walk around the perimeter. And yet here he was, trying to trace her footsteps in the dirt road, only to stop when he hit the concrete pavement of the lively city. He felt pathetic. And regretful. And maybe a bit immature for not being honest with her when he saw her. He kept telling himself he was just surprised to see her and didn't know what to say. What would be appropriate to say? That he missed her? That he still wasn't sure if they should be together? That he just wanted one moment to hold her again? Everything seemed to have strings attached and he hated it.

It was supposed to be a clean break, that day so many years ago. That day in this very spot when they decided they had had enough of each other and would go their separate ways. And indeed, that was how it played out. Really, he hadn't thought of her at all for a long time. A really long time. Thoughts, feelings, memories, emotions, all completely repressed. Yet one little chance encounter like this suddenly opened that moment in time to him again. Let old feelings resurface... and old desires... and maybe he didn't hate her as much as he remembered he did.

He rounded his hand into a fist, grunting under his breath as he replayed their encounter in his head again and again. If by luck they meet again, this time, he promised things would go differently. He would ignore proper protocol or polite manners or social norms and just... just tell her how he _felt,_ unfiltered. _Show_ her how he felt, unrestricted.

* * *

_Room 227_, Rin had said. She traced the numbers on the door with her finger, suddenly very aware of the sound of her heartbeat. She hadn't been able to stay long in the city, having quickly left as soon as she found herself gulping three shots in a row without a second thought. She was feeling nauseous, and dizzy and really, really hot. And Gippal's stupid face was still on her mind. It was funny, the fact that she never thought about him for so long and now he was all she could think about. To the point where she found herself standing in front of his inn room, ready to confront him and do what, she had no idea. All she knew was that she regretted leaving, and wanted to redo their encounter.

She knocked several times, waiting for him to answer but with no success. Maybe he had fallen asleep already?

She sighed. She'd only been focusing on getting the courage to come to his doorstep, and hadn't anticipated he wouldn't even be here to receive her. Now she wasn't sure what to do. As she stood contemplating, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly, she gripped onto the door handle, pretending to fumble with her imaginary keys until the person passed by. She wasn't in the mood to talk to others tonight, and if she could avoid it she would. But she hadn't expected the chill down her spine when the footsteps came to an abrupt stop and a familiar voice broke out.

"Rikku?" He felt a mix of emotions as he walked towards her, an uncertain smile lifting at the edge of his mouth. "Why are you here? I thought you were in Luca."

She turned to face him, her fingers shaking slightly. His gaze was locked on hers, staring intently. "I... um." She could smell the alcohol on his breath and wondered if he could smell hers too. It'd be the perfect excuse really, to do what she wanted to do next. But before she could make the first move, he pressed his lips against hers, stealing whatever words she had sitting idle on her tongue. A warm tingle spread over her body, and it felt as if they had gone back in time.

He broke the kiss only to open the door into the room, quickly slamming it shut behind them when he pushed her body against the frame. He wasn't sure where he was going with this; he was acting purely on impulse. All he cared was that she was responding, and her fingers were tugging on his shirt, pulling it over his head. Hers followed shortly, and he sunk his lips into the side of her neck, tasting her sweet, soft skin. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until she was back in his arms. Until he felt her legs lock around his back, and her waist thrust forward as he slid his hand underneath her skirt.

She could hear herself panting heavily, her heart pounding in her chest as he snapped her barely-there underwear in two, and it slid to a puddle on the ground. Her fingers curled in his hair, grasping onto the strands as he sent her mind off a cliff with his fingers between her thighs. She wondered if the neighbors could hear, if the whole floor heard as she dug her head into the wall and screamed out his name. She didn't even have enough time to gather her scattered thoughts before she felt him withdraw and lift her feet off the floor.

"One," he whispered low against her ear, before placing her on the bed.

She felt her legs recoil and draw up to her chest. Every inch of her skin was electrified, and she could barely maintain a steady gaze. His hard chest hovered over her, his muscles glistening with sweat in the dimly lit room. The only source of light was from the moon outside, streaming through the window to highlight his sculpted face. They didn't talk, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to even if she wanted. She felt a gust of air tickle her skin as he pulled off her skirt. Felt her stomach cave in as he unhooked her bra and sunk his teeth into her breast. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blade, her body arching against the tangled sheets. Already, she could feel it coming again, and she didn't know if she had the energy. The way he was handling her, the way he kissed her, it felt like punishment. He was being rough, and fast, and unforgiving. Pressing against her most sensitive areas to draw out every last moan from her mouth as she trembled under his touch. When she was finally able to open her eyes again, the room was spinning and he'd left her feeling stripped bare.

She glanced at him weakly, her heart thundering in her chest as her legs slowly dragged across the bed. He looked amused, that familiar cocky grin at the edge of his lips as he spoke, "Two."

"Gippal..." She was pleading with him now, feeling like an emotional wreck underneath him.

He shook his head as he pulled at his belt, furiously unbuckling the straps. He dipped his head down to meet hers as he kicked off his pants. "Not yet, Princess..."

She swallowed under his gaze. The helpless, hungry look in his eyes, and she suddenly realized she'd been on the receiving end this whole time. With nervous hesitation, she let him guide her hands to his stiff member, squeezing it gently. His arms fell at her sides, caging her in as she took control, his eyes tightly shut as his body fell into sweet ecstasy. It calmed her down somewhat, watching his teeth clench, his face rigid and focused on every movement of her fingers. He was incredibly hard, and she realized he must have felt so restricted earlier. The agony on his face washing her with guilt and she reached up to touch his cheek. "Gippal, do you want to -"

"-Do _you_?" he interrupted her instantly, his voice heavy and rough. He opened his eyes to stare at her, and that's when she understood he was begging for her permission.

Tentatively, she laid her hands on the bed, her lower half aching but she nodded anyways. He immediately entered her, and she gasped sharply, her hips automatically buckling in response. She wrapped her fists around the cotton sheets like it was a lifeline, fingers digging until she thought her nails would break. She'd forgotten how much he filled her, how he made her feel like an exploding firecracker stretching across the sky.

_"Gippal!"_ she cried out. She didn't care that she was moaning loudly, calling out his name. Didn't care because she didn't want him to stop. Her mind had been reduced to a single point of focus - his next move - and he made sure it remained that way. With each thrust, he rendered her thoughts incomprehensible, shattered her senses into a million pieces. He plunged deep, sending waves of intensity coursing throughout her body. She could think of nothing but keeping him close, savoring the raw pleasure. Nothing but skin on skin and letting him take her to her final climax.

Her naked silhouette formed a perfect arch as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the bed... and that's when she felt his release.

"Rikku..." his voice was low, and husky. He paused momentarily before feeling his muscles weaken, and his legs go limp. He was panting heavily, his chest heaving with every breath as he dropped her back down on the bed. He struggled to keep himself from falling on top of her, his body radiating with fiery heat. He had tried to be patient, tried to rebuild her slowly after he'd already broken her twice. But from the moment he entered her, all thoughts were thrown out the window and his body wouldn't let anything get in the way of riding her out to the end. He had become rough, relentless, and unforgiving. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize her hand cupping the side of his face.

"Three," she whispered with his characteristic smirk.

* * *

She woke to the sound of the bathroom door clicking open, and warm steam filling the room. But before she could lift her eyes open, a groan escaped her mouth. She was very, _very_ sore. Her entire body ached, and she immediately wanted to accuse him. But despite it all, she could hear herself giggling as he walked towards her. His pants were sitting loosely on his waist, unbuttoned and teasing. He leaned down to kiss her lips, and she could feel cool water drops slide off his hair and onto her face. A gentle, citrus smell coated his bare chest and for a brief moment she thought about telling him she wouldn't mind round four.

The bed sunk slightly as he took a seat on the edge, his fingers tracing her bare skin. "Good morning," he said.

"Mornin'," she replied with a raspy voice. She knew she was smiling at him, could feel her insides beaming. But what that meant, she didn't know. What would become of their relationship now, she didn't know.

He studied her expression. How calm and... happy she looked. He wondered if he looked the same to her. Because while he was extremely satisfied with last night, he wasn't sure how this morning would proceed. If they would part their ways now and pretend this never happened.

"What do you think... about us?" he finally asked, and he saw her bright expression fade a little.

She hesitated for a moment before replying, "I don't want to think this morning." She really didn't. When they first ran into each other last night, _thinking_ was what complicated the situation. _Thinking_ was what lead her to give him the cold shoulder and walk away. _Thinking_ was what made her regret and run back to the inn in heart-wrenching confusion. But when they acted on impulse, acted without being bound by the past, that was when things worked out. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to build a relationship, but it would be good enough for this morning. It would be good enough until they were ready to talk about it. To _think_ about it.

And from the grin on his face, she could tell he felt the same. "Do you want to think about... pancakes instead?" he chirped.

She nodded eagerly as she slowly turned on her side, groaning. Still sore. "There's this great little place in the city." A small blush warmed her cheeks as she glanced at the puddle of clothes on the floor. "Although, I'm gonna need new underwear if we're gonna walk outside in public..."

He shrugged, his voice dripping with amusement. "I could just rent a hovercraft downstairs and have you sit on my lap for the ride."

She shoved him, scowling playfully. "Gippal!" She giggled, sliding her legs to nudge at his back. She watched him for a moment, taking in everything about him that she had neglected all these years. "I've missed you," she finally admitted, and he smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

**_End._**

_A/N: This was very hard for me to write as it was not only my first M-rated story, but also my first narrative piece and first published fic since my super long hiatus. I know I have a ton of room for improvement but I figured I'd rather just sum up the courage to post something than sit around fiddling with it forever trying to make it sound perfect. Open to comments and critique, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading! : ) _


End file.
